User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP25
ELLO AGAIN!!!! I want to nominate this to Fabicia4ever - You asked me to put more Fabicia & Jabian, of course, i'll try, but it won't be easy, u see, i already wrote this season finale, so i'll have to change it then, but i'll try as much as i can, k? THANK YOU!!! HOUSE OF SPIRITS *LIVING ROOM* TRUDY - Nina Martin! NINA - Hey! AMBER - AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Neens!!!!! *hugs her* PATRICIA - Nina! NINA - Be carefull, Amber, you're gonna squish me!!! Where's Fabian? PATRICIA - We'll tell you. Later. KT - So, you're Nina? NINA - Yeaaahh... And you are..? KT - Kara Tattiana. KT. NINA - Nice to meet you. AUTHOR'S NOTE - ''At first, I put Fabian and Nina's conversation in this episode, but then I remembered that Fabian disappeared - stupid and silly me... So don't freak out, this episode will be a bit shorter. SORRY!!!'' *EDDIE'S ROOM* AUSTIN - So, how did it go with Patricia? EDDIE - I don't know, I mean, she looked as feisty and bitter as usual. AUSTIN - I know! Make her jealous with another girl! EDDIE - NO! I like her, and I can't just pretend to like someone that I don't. I...I just want my Yacker back <... *CRYING VERY LOUD...* AHHHHHHHHHHH.......> AUSTIN - OK, then, how do I help you? EDDIE - Don't. I'll find a way to get her back on my own. *JEROY* JOY - *sitting on her bed* JEROME - *knocks* Can I come in? JOY - No. JEROME - Look, I didn't mean what I said... JOY - Than why'd you said it? JEROME - I... JOY - See? You meant it. And you can't deny it. JEROME - Joy.. Just... I'm sorry. And I'm not just saying I'm sorry, I'm really really seriously sorry. I over-reacted. And... I really like you. And.. I was being selfish. I hope you'll ever forgive me. *leaves* PATRICIA - *walks in* Whoaaaaaaa, what happened here? JOY - Jerome, that's what happened. *OUTDSIDE* MARA - *walking* MR SWEET - Oh, Mrs Jaffray, just the person I wanted to see. Will you please come with me? MARA - Umm... Sure... *WALFIE* WILLOW - Hey, Alfie, can I talk to you? ALFIE - What? WILLOW - Alfie, when I said , I'm OK with.. You and Amber, I didn't mean it. And, I talked to her, and she's cool with us dating! ALFIE - Oh, so now I'm your back-up plan, and I'm supposed to be all Whoo-hoo about it? WILLOW - I was hoping. ALFIE - Forget it, Willow. *FOREST* MARA - Mr Sweet, why are we here? MR SWEET - Don't worry, Mara. Just a little project, that's all. SETH - Hello. MARA - ..H..I. Who are you? SETH - That's not important, my dear. Will you please put on this cloak? MARA - OK.. SETH - *speaks in a foreign language* (SKY GETS CLOUDY) SPIRIT - *grabs Mara* MARA - *disappears* W.E.L.L???? SIBUNA! Category:Blog posts